


A Perfect Beginning

by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Because I wanted to explore Jesus' half-siblings., But here's Sora and Roxas kind of acting that out., Christian Themes, Christianity themes. because Sora is a Jesus archetype. but nothing too crazy, Drabble, Everyone always forgets about them., F/M, Modern Day, Namixas, One-Shot, Oneshot, RokuNami - Freeform, RokuNami Day 2017, Roxine, Themes of Christianity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnHeiressofaSOLDIER/pseuds/AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: Naminé is sent on a mission--by their world's God, Sora--to find her soul-mate, Roxas: Sora's half-brother.And upon meeting him, Naminé already feels a strong connection to the boy. Though she's hesitant to call it the workings of love, just yet.Roxas, however, is a bit doubtful and hesitant about it all--not really believing that his brother would act in such a way.But maybe there's enough faith inside the both of them, for things to start working after all.One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I came up with at the last moment (while sleep deprived) for RokuNami Day… since I didn’t have time for anything else.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> AU.
> 
> And Christianity themes (but nothing too crazy), because Sora’s a Jesus archetype and Naminé seems like she’d be girl of faith like this, in another universe?
> 
> Plus, maybe I just wanted to write something akin to Jesus’ siblings (where Roxas is basically one of them here), who are usually forgotten about?:)
> 
> And Nami’s a brunette in this (and her and Roxas don’t exactly look like themselves, though it’s mostly Nami who doesn’t), because when I was out of ideas for them—but decided I had to do something—I just ended up imagining this OTP as the first OCs I ever drew as a young child. And they stayed that way while I wrote? IDK.
> 
> I’m just glad I finally got something done for these two on their day! I’ve meant to for YEARS now, but somehow always forgot the date. But I didn’t this time! Yay!

Naminé sat on her favorite brown picnic table, that was placed in the courtyard of a certain school—as she sucked on a blueberry lollipop.

She frowned at it, though, when she took it out of her mouth for just a moment: It looked more green than blue to her.

And as much as Nami loved that shade, she didn’t like manufacturers messing up her lollipops, thank you very much!

But she’d file that away for later.

The elegant girl, who had her wavy her in an up-do, was currently wearing a pea colored dress with tank top sleeves, and an A-line skirt that flared out at the bottom—with black etchings on the sides of the material, as if a child had used some black magic marker on it…

Right now, she was concentrating on a boy named Roxas coming out of the school building. He had extremely short and straight, light blond hair. And his pretty cerulean eyes were about the same tint as his pants. 

But the most amusing thing about him was his big and round, plain orange shoes.

If God was trying to pair her up with this boy—and to get ocean and sour apple tones together that way—she wondered why He had added the peach, to ruin the otherwise perfect match.

She smirked at her own joke, before reigning herself in again. A minute passed.

“Hello, Roxas,” Naminé said, the moment her soul-mate was within earshot.

And amazingly enough, he turned to look right at her—even though there were currently other things, and even other girls, who could’ve been vying for his attention:

They were certainly much louder than Naminé was being right now… and yet he still turned her way.

And honestly? Naminé was quite moved by this.

She smiled.

And springing up from where she’d been reclining at… the brunette went over to where Roxas was momentarily walking beside a crystalline lake, and began making strides beside him.

“Err… Hi,” the youth began uncertainly, but there was still certain mirth in his tone that Naminé understood that he couldn’t even lie to _himself_ about, as his lip twitched upward. “And you are?”

“Naminé,” the simple girl answered, as a fish chose that moment to jump out of the water—and landed near her feet—before sliding back down the slick slope, and back into its home. “And your half-brother, Sora Himself, came me into a dream and told me that I am to marry you. And that as His kin, you— _we_ —are to start a new example for this generation; and that for starters, we should do good to stay away from the fruit that started the whole mess for our forefathers.”

“Which is pretty ironic for you, seeing as how you’re in the color of a green apple,” Roxas supplied with great wit, as he chose to tiredly lie down on the muddy turf that Naminé had just been examining, because of the silver fish.

And Roxas held onto Naminé’s hand the whole time he relaxed there—as she continued to enjoy her treat—which told the faithful girl that he wasn’t opposed to maybe trying to date her, per _se_ , but rather the truth that she had told.

“I’m not saying that it’s not within Him to do something like that,” Roxas continued with a half-amused smirk and closed eyes, while birds chirped in the distance and some bicyclists rode on right beside the duo. “I mean… I know marriage is s'posed to be a picture of the covenant He made with us N’ stuff. So it would figure He would literally send me a wife, then… But I feel like if He really wanted this for me, He would’ve told me Himself. Y'know?”

Naminé shrugged.

Truthfully, it was no skin off her back if this boy believed her right now or not.

Things would work out in their own time; and Roxas would learn the reality of her words eventually, she figured.

But deciding that she rather liked it out here—and was going to stay out to admire the view; and ignore Roxas entirely to give him the peace he longed for, if need be—she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, and folded it into a fan to use against the summer heat.

And while she did that, Roxas squeezed the lady patiently sitting beside him’s hand.

Maybe this was the key to a perfect beginning.


End file.
